Rainy Day Man
by Tenshi-Usa
Summary: *chappy 2 finally up* Duo love Heero, but it's not like he'd ever tell him- That is... unless something bad was about to happen. Will Duo ever see Heero again? Will he ever tell Heero how he feels? *warnings:: Yaoi, Deep kissing, fluff! 2x1!*
1. Rainy Day Man

Warnings: Yaoi! Kisses! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Fluff! ^^ WEEEEEE!!! *grins* Disclaimer: Not my anime/manga, not my anything, just my fantasy. Rainy Day Man 

By Tenshi-Usa, the hyper Angel-Bunny

---

Rainy day...

Rainy day...

Rainy day man...

---

Deep violet eyes fluttered open as the boy awoke from a sound night's sleep. The longhaired brunette yawned and stretched on his bed within the room that had seemed so dark the night before, now flooded with sunlight that spilled over the objects within it's rays like bright magic glitter in a child's valentine. Slipping one sure foot out at a time, Duo made his slow, drowsy way out of bed and to the bathroom that lay not too far from his current coordinates. His clumsy, numb feet stumbled over to the hallway and soon enough he was found knocking on the bathroom door, with his heart-shaped little head as the doorknocker. An indefinable grunt emitted from the restroom and soon enough a shorthaired boy poked his emotionless face from out of the door, as he opened it a small crack to see the cause of the continuous, agitating banging noise. His eyes glared at the longhaired boy from out of his own bangs hanging over his Prussian blue opals that angrily glowered.

---

When I think about the first time

I thought I'd found someone who cared for me

But things were not as they appeared to be...

---

"Heero." Duo acknowledged the other male with a smirk of amusement.

"What do you want?" The stone-faced pilot cut off his acknowledgment.

"It's morning... I need to go to the bathroom." Duo managed a grin in his groggy state, "So… if you wouldn't mind…" Heero continued to glare at the boy and mumbled something about 'one more minute' before rudely shutting the door in Duo's face. "Nice guy... as I always say..." Sarcasm fluttered on his tone as he smirked again. It was always laugh when Heero was seen in the morning, it seemed as though he was a little grumpier in the morning than at other times during the day, that is, if it's possible. So as he waited, 'one more minute', he undid what was left of his braid from his ever motion-filled slumber. It wasn't that odd that he rolled around, walked, talked, and had a half-awake state in his sleep, was it? Maybe it was, but who was it that was supposed to judge him anyway? Duo ran a lazy hand through his hair to make sure that his braid was out of it's formation completely, after all, he couldn't very well wash it and brush it with it in his usual style, could he? Most certainly not, unless by some freaky accident of nature that it was possible, but that wouldn't happen. After being lost in time consuming thought for about a minute, the longhaired brunette looked up as the door squeaked open and he noted from his position on the floor he'd taken after the rude door slamming in his face, that Heero must has just finished his shower when he, Duo, began to bang his head on the door as a form of knocking. The sitting boy observed the towel-clad boy and chuckled as he stood up.

"I thank you greatly for the use of the facilities." With that Duo went into the bathroom leaving behind the seemingly emotionless male.

----

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking inside

----

Duo gingerly picked up his brush from the counter and ran it though his partly tangled locks of cinnamon hair. He looked in the mirror and gazed briefly at his long hair. How long was it now? It might be about three feet long or so… no, not that long… but long… perhaps something like two in a half feet; maybe. He had heard how some of the others suggested he cut it, that he'd look good with short hair. No. He wouldn't cut it, and if someone did so to spite him, they were cruisin' for some bruisin'. No, his hair was full of too many memories and, as sentimental as it may sound, he couldn't bare to part with all of the memories that his hair carried. It almost sounded silly, but it was true; very true. He could just faintly recall how the sisters loved to braid his hair, how they always told him that it was his best quality, how he was the best he could be with his long, beautiful hair. It was all-together the reasons why he would never cut it. There was another reason too… one that come from his heart, and made his face blush. It was that his long hair seemed to be the only thing that Heero ever noticed about him. Yea, so it was true. Duo had an ever burning, huge, and I mean, huge crush on the guy. Was that so wrong, to love someone that seemed to have no emotions? It shouldn't be wrong, it shouldn't be. Duo squirted a giant glob of mint shampoo and conditioner in one onto his head and lathered it, letting it sit on his head as he worked with the shower jell and his cute bat-shaped animal scrubby. 

----

Ever since I can remember

Just like a brother you've been strong and true

Always been the one to see me through...

----

After cleaning himself completely and at long last, washing the shampoo/conditioner out of his now silky hair, he got out of the shower and dried with a fluffy blue towel. Duo took out a hair-drier from under the sink cupboard, turning on and trying to dry his sopping wet hair. Eventually after sixteen minutes of that noisy drier on high, his hair was at last moderately dry[1], so he stepped out of the bathroom in his, now wet, but still fluffy, blue towel. Then he saw faintly into the room that he and Heero shared, where a certain shorthaired male was packing a suitcase full of clothes. Duo quickly came into the room, fear clutching him.

"Heero... what are you packing for?" The longhaired boy almost gulped but he held himself in check, saying the query as if it were merely curiosity that clutched him. 

"Year-long mission." Tears almost filled Duo's eyes, but still, he held himself in check and acted normal, hiding the saltwater troublemakers. 

"Where?" It seemed as though that's all he was: curious.

"Japan." Heero wasn't going to say anything else, unless he was forced to, so Duo tried to refrain from desperately blurting out questions of why.

"Oh... uh... have fun." This time he did gulp. There was no way he could stop himself, though he tried to cover it up with a laugh that was more than fake.

"What's wrong with you..." Heero eyed the brunette as he began to pick out clothes to wear for the day, seeming to be hiding depression that was about to overwhelm him. Shoot... was it that obvious how distraught this made him? Duo flinched.

"Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong?" Lies. Lies, lies, lies, all lies! Heero knew when a person was lying to hid their weaknesses; so what was Duo trying to hide?

"You're lying." Duo flinched again, followed by a sharply drawn in breath.

"No... I run, I hide, but I never lie...[2]" The longhaired boy mumbled, looking to the floor as he grabbed his usual garb and began to put it on in a kinky, very un-Duo-like fashion. Heero walked out the door, for a moment looking back the now-dressed Duo suspiciously. 

----

Rainy day man

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything

Just to see you again

----

Outside the door, Heero dropped the suitcase for a second and turned around, entering the room that would soon be only Duo's.

"Don't think I'll give up that easily." He shot a glare at Duo who sat on his bed, looking down at his feet shamefully. "What are you hiding?!?" It was a stern look at the braided boy at first, but when he raised his head- Heero just then realized that silent tears were falling down the other male's face.

"Well... now you know what I'm not hiding. For a real man isn't afraid to show he has emotions. Flaws, weaknesses... as you may call them." Duo forced a smile at Heero, who just stood in shock and astonishment at the sight. "The thing is... I couldn't say what I'm hiding out loud, bluntly that is..."

"Go on." It was more of an order and a request, but that was Heero for you.

"Here... I, well, I have this feeling for some one... and, well, this someone has dark blue eyes, and short brown hair, and this person tends to care about little else than what's required of him..." Him? What could Duo mean?

"Him?" Duo nodded, blushing as he did so.

"And he's very responsible and never notices me... very much... that is."

"So what's wrong?" His voice was almost, strangely, soft.

"This person is... going away for a very long time... and I won't be able to see them. The worst part is they don't even know I like them... and since they never notice me much, it's not like it'd matter..." Then Heero understood and his mouth went dry. He was going away for a long time... and he never noticed Duo that much. Could it be Heero he was talking of?

"Who... who are you talking about?" Heero had to know... for once his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"This may be kind of hard to believe, but... it's you, Heero. Please don't hate me..." All of a sudden, it was like the room was spinning and Heero had to seat himself on the bed to steady the swirling area.

----

Rainy day

Rainy day man...

----

"Hee- Hee-chan?!?" It looked as if Heero was about to fall over. "Wha?! What's wrong!" No response as the pilot began to fall over as anticipated. "Heero!" Duo took the other boy's shoulders in both hands and shook, hoping to snap him back into reality or back from wherever his mind was taking him.

"Why... would you care about me?" Heero moved so that the wall that the bed was up against was supporting him, because, for some reason, he couldn't sit straight and look at Duo at the same time without falling. Some might describe what he was going through as all the emotions that he'd been trained against, being unlocked, and the force being too much, especially the force of the strongest of all feelings: love. 

"Love... isn't something that you can just flush out... and it isn't something you can describe." Duo sighed, "All I know is that I love you." 

"If I knew... what love was, I think I might love... you." Heero's words caught the longhaired boy by surprise. The other blue-eyed boy looked up at Duo who was leaning over him and gently took his arms and wrapped them around the boy, pressing the longhaired male down on top of him. A blush crept across Duo's face and was rewarded with Heero's soft lips. It all seemed too dreamlike. Duo couldn't believe it, here they were, when Heero should have been gone, not to return for a year, here they were, kissing on his bed. This defiantly wasn't something he could have predicted. It was sweet and soft, the kiss was and when they finally parted, Duo turned his head to lay it on Heero's shoulder and wept.

"What?" Heero didn't understand why Duo was crying.

"You... you still have to leave... and now it really doesn't matter... whether or not I love you or if you will learn to love me."

----

Always been the one to see me through...

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking inside

----

"I... I'll take you with me." Duo looked up and blinked unbelievingly at what Heero, the Perfect Soldier had said.

"You- you mean it?" The longhaired brunette swallowed as Heero nodded truthfully. This time Duo swallowed Heero in a kiss. It was strong and full. The longhaired boy's tongue begged for entrance and gained it with ease. Finally they broke from the kiss, where Heero had never experienced such a breath-taking activity. "I love you Hee-chan..." 

"I love you too, Duo." Heero whispered happily as the whether outside turned from warm flooding sunlight, to pouring saltwater rain, since they no longer needed the happiness that the weather had to give, since all they needed was one another in the snug room where a dream had just come true...

----

Rainy day

Rainy day

Rainy day

Rainy day man...[3]

----

~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] My hair is as long as Duo's and yes... it takes that long to keep it from dripping with the drying of a hair-drier. ^^;

[2] The famous Duo Maxwell line! ^o^ I couldn't resist putting it in here...

[3] Yes! I used a SM song in a GW One-shot! Yes, this is a one-shot! And I also cut it short so that it kind of worked because I had nothing else to write and there was another verse there. XP

Please tell me what you think of this! It's my first Yaoi Song-fic One-shot!

Tenshi-Usa


	2. It's A New Day

Warnings: Yaoi! ^^; Of course! This is 2x1 folks! And for you peeps that are a little confused, this is Duo/Heero romance! *looks dazed* I love this! ^^ Oh and more Kisses for Yume Maxwell-Yuy! You wanted more, you got more! Don't be afraid to request it if you are dying for something to happen, unless it's a lemon/lime. I'm too much of a chicken to make a lemon/lime. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the G-boys. If I did... evil things would happen between 1 & 2. Ehehehehe...you know what... *snickers*

It's A New Day 

By Tenshi-Usa, the hyper Angel-Bunny

---

Got up this morning

On the right side of my bed

With all these crazy thoughts

Screaming through my head

---

"That's all, Hee-chan!" Duo called happily from the bedroom, toting a colossal sized black suitcase behind him, the bottom dragging on the floor from the weight. Heero stared at it as the boy continued to drag it over to him.

"What did you pack?" The shorthaired male asked, examining the differences in size between his suitcase and the other boy's.

"This hairdryer weighs a ton and a half! Plus I needed to pack food for the trip! And it's a year-long mission, don't you think I need clothes?" Duo set the case down with a rather loud thud.

"Where are you two going?" Wufei asked from behind them.

"Mission." Heero replied effortlessly.

"Year-long mission." Duo added.

"Oh. Need some help with you're luggage?" 

"Nope! We're fine!" The longhaired boy insisted while pulling his heavy baggage across the carpet. Heero walked past him, carrying his small black case. Just after they had put their things in the car. Duo came back in and said goodbye. "I promise I'll write as often as I can!" The Deathscythe pilot vowed. With out much of a word out of Heero, they left to catch their flight, or rather, Duo was forcefully dragged to out the car. 

---

I can't wait to see

What this world holds for me

---

They started to car and pulled out of the driveway, Heero at the wheel, and Duo in the passenger seat, swinging his legs back and forth happily, as if nothing in the world could get him down. Heero smirked in amusement as his ever-optimistic boyfriend. 

"What?" Duo asked, a whiny tone in his voice, but cute nonetheless.

"I just don't understand how you can always act so happy." Duo giggled and blushed, happy that he was a having a two-sided conversation with his Hee-chan.

"Well, you know, sometimes I just have to be good at pretending." The longhaired boy smiled at the other brunette. "So, I suppose I'm happy all the time because everyone else has to be all serious and stuff. I just try to be the happiest so people think that at least there's one person who's looking on the bright side. It's not as easy as it looks though!" Duo proclaimed, wagging a finger knowingly as Heero turned the car into the parking lot at the airport.

"So that's you're secret." The shorthaired pilot mused; not once did his tone rise or fall. "Better hurry." Heero stated, turning into an empty parking space sharply before anther person could, causing the driver of the other car to curse, shaking a fist at him. "We could miss our flight." Duo rolled his eyes. Heero always had to do everything perfectly. He wasn't called the 'Perfect Soldier' for nothing.

The two males got out to the car and hauled their luggage into the airport, nearly drenched by the time they got there, giving the suitcases to the woman at the front desk. Soon enough they dashed hurriedly toward their gate as it was called for the last time. After giving up their tickets they had gotten from the front desk, they sat down, panting it their seats.

"You almost made us miss the plane." Heero accused. Always the perfect one.

"Me? Why is it just me?" Duo managed to reply though his gasps of breath, still trying to draw air into his lungs from sprinting there. "I mean, you're the one who stopped and turned around to see what I was hiding."

---

Oh, It's a new day

Oh, It's a new day

---

Heero shook his head. "You're the one who waited to tell me, and also the one who was hiding something." Duo, who was feeling a little embarrassed that there wasn't anything he could think of as a comeback, stuck his tongue out childishly; causing Heero to chuckled slightly.

"What is it this time?" Duo inquired, a little agitated he had lost the argument. 

Heero stopped chuckling. "Nothing."

"Oh, sure" The longhaired boy said sarcastically.

"You look silly with you're tongue sticking out of you're mouth." If he had to have an answer, there it was; nothing more, nothing less. That was all that Heero would give him. Duo gave a little giggle. This time he's won.

"Do I look cute like that...?" The braided idiot questioned, a sly smile curling across his face. Heero's face began to turn red and he just sat there, mouth shut, cheeks flaring. That was all the answer the Deathscythe pilot needed before bursting out in laughter, meanwhile Heero was taking a deep breath, looking out the window, where the rain still poured as he tried to get his face back to it's normal color.

"I'll tell you one thing Hee-chan, you look absolutely adorable when you blush like that..." The longhaired brunette gave a seductive wink in Heero's direction. At this point Heero tried his best not to blush, face stone still, though the light pink was creeping across his face all the same. Duo smiled and reached for Heero's clutched fist of a hand.

"Purely adorable..." He purred into the shorthaired boy's ear.

---

And when I see you

Any time or any place

You are the reason

For the smile on my face

---

"Duo..." Heero's face flushed, as he seemed to plead for his love to stop putting him in such situations, it wasn't fun to turn pink, no matter how cute Duo thought it was.

The longhaired boy looked the Wing Zero pilot in the eyes and replied coyly, "What?" Why was Duo doing this? Couldn't he see how uncomfortable it made him? Duo grinned cutely and leaned in towards the window seat, toward Heero.

"D-duo..." The shorthaired brunette pressed back toward the window, Duo still creeping forward almost on top of Heero. "... D-D..." Heero couldn't finish his sentence as the braided boy closed the space between them.

---

'Cause you make me feel

All my dreams can be real

---

That is, the optimistic male planted a kiss upon the lips of his Perfect Soldier. By now, Heero had turned a deep crimson red and fallen stiff as a board. A woman in the seat behind them gasped and blushed, not being able to take her eyes off the bizarre event. She had long blond hair and blue eyes; she also had one of the most annoyingly high-pitched voices known to man. At this point, most of us have figured out that this girl is none other than the agitating, Relena Peacecraft. Her blue opals were glued to the event that was going on.

"Hee- Heero?!?" She interrupted in a high-pitched sorrowful squeal. "Is... Is that you?" Duo broke from the kiss and looked up at the girl.

"Oh shit!" He said, under his breath when he saw who it was that had spoken. "Um... Hi Relena?" Duo greeted the Queen of Peace sheepishly.

"Is... that... Heero?" Our little God of Death, seeing his chance to crush the spirit of the annoying girl, responded truthfully.

"Why, yes it is..." He looked evilly at Relena. "And he's my Heero now!" Duo grabbed Heero around the waist and held him close, grinning, while this causes the shorthaired boy to blush.

"It- it can't be true..." As Relena looked back, wide-eyed and horrified, Duo, grinning wildly, cuddled Heero.

"Yep! It's true! Isn't that right Hee-chan!" Duo giggled happily and Heero just nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. 

---

Oh, It's a new day

Oh, It's a new day

---

At this, Relena passed out, fainted in her seat. Duo continued to grin, and cuddle up to Heero. "Do you like this, Heero?" The longhaired brunette purred in the other boy's ear, teasing him with a small flickering lick with is tongue on the lobe of his ear. Heero shivered, a cold wave of excitement zigzagging down his spine, making him whimper slightly. Duo, amused by this barely auditable reply to his action, did it again, but letting his wet pink tongue fall lower onto his boyfriend's neck. The smaller of the two shivered and whimpered again, a bit louder this time. Suddenly, the flight attendant interrupted Shinigami's little game, to announce the taking off of the plane; Duo just smiled, knowing that he could start over with his teasing and continue it thought the flight if he wanted. And so he did.

After buckling up his seatbelt, he leaned back over and ran his tongue over the side of Heero's sensitive neck, eventually moving his tongue up to the other boy's face, meeting his lips, tongue and all. Heero's eyes almost rolled back in his head this time, and he moaned quietly into the kiss, practically melting into the feeling of it. Duo let his tongue caress Heero's before letting go of the kiss, almost dragging the Perfect Soldier out of his seat, begging with his eyes for the other boy to continue. The longhaired male snickered at the look on Heero's face when he pulled away.

"You look like a sick cross between a puppy and a duck!" Now Duo burst out laughing and was cut off the a brief whisper of, "Shut Up" and a rather sudden and unplanned kiss to silence the laughing buffoon, though it's meaning was probably more important than that. Duo couldn't even close his eyes he was so surprised, though gradually, he did lower his eye lids to enjoy what he was experiencing.

---

It feels so good to be alive

Even if a little rain should fall

'Cause every moment

Brings a new surprise to us all

---

A stewardess, who was passing by stood and gawked the couple and Duo looked at her stare, breaking from the kiss.

"Mind your own business blondy!" Duo snapped at the golden-haired stewardess, who hurried on her way after his roughly given order. The longhaired brunette turned back to Heero, "Now... where were we?" Duo giggled and pulled him closer. "Oh yes... right about here!" The longhaired boy kissed Heero again and Relena, who had just gotten over her faint, passed out again when she saw that. Meanwhile, Duo, who was paying no attention to the stewardess, Relena, or anyone else who cared to gawk, plunged his tongue deep into Heero's tender mouth, massaging the inside of it with his tongue. Heero Moaned, helpless to do much less than enjoy what bliss he was receiving, a tender love, a love, an emotion, that he had never felt before. Duo sweetly ended the lip lock by slowly pulling away, letting Heero slip his lips away reluctantly. Duo practically laughed out loud as the sick puppy-duck look came across Heero's stunned, dazed face. 

"You look soooo adorable like that Hee-chan…" The longhaired pilot leaned in and whispered in the shorter boy's ear, poking his cute pink tongue out to fondle Heero's ear. The shorthaired brunette let out a whimper, similar to the ones he had let out before, a bit louder than the first one he had emitted, but not as loud as the second. Duo overlooked his love's neck, searching for a good spot to tease him at. At about the point where Heero's neck met his shoulders looked tender and vulnerable. Duo leaned in again and let his tongue flicker across the spot, looking up as Heero gasped. Yes, it was a good spot to tease him. The longhaired boy placed his lips over the spot and let his tongue tease Heero by flickering on and off the spot, and he could feel his boyfriend try to stifle a moan.

---

Oh, It's a new day

Oh, It's a new day

Oh, It's a new day

Oh, It's a new day

---

Duo let his lips part with Heero's neck and he instead rested his head against the spot he had placed his lips upon and snuggled against him, yawning. 

"Hee-chan?" Duo looked up at Heero's blushing face, which was trying it's best to keep calm.

"Hn. Duo?"

"I'm tired. I'll be using you as a pillow for a little while." Duo ended the conversation and rubbed his face into Heero's shoulder as if trying to scratch it without his hands. Heero stared at the braided idiot for a while and seemed a little confused. He had just been told he was going to be used a pillow. Strange. After observing Duo for a while, he yawned and snuggled his head against the God of Death's. He really should have gotten more sleep anyway. No better time than the present.

---

Here in you I found a friend[1]

You'll be with me till the end

Oh, It's a new day[2]

---

~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] I think they've found a little more then friends in one another, wouldn't you say? *grins* I still like this song though.

[2] Yes, the weird anime nut, myself, has once again thrown a Sailor Moon song in here. Jeez. Don't kill me for mixing animes. -.-;

I decided to continue since half of you seemed practically oblivious to the fact I said this was a One-shot. And those of you who knew it was, sure pretended that you had no clue! ^^; So I decided to be a nice little Usa and continue for you peeps. That's the most reviews I've ever had for one chapter of a story. Sorry this took so long to get up, I just didn't know whether or not I should continue, then I was busy. -.-; just know it's here now and I'll try to get the third chappy up ASAP! ^^ That is, soon than this one was up! Love ya all!

Tenshi-Usa 


End file.
